A Love Threatened
by Anaire
Summary: Sonny and Chad finally admit their feelings, but will Portlyn ruin it all? Channy.
1. Chapter 1: Love and a Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sonny with a Chance_ or any of the characters.

**Chapter One: Love and a Kiss**

As Sonny ran down the hallway rereading her script, Chad ran down the same hallway, sculpting his hair in a mirror to look perfect when shooting his hit teen drama series, _Mackenzie Falls_. They weren't looking where they were going, and they ran into each other, falling to the ground.

**Chad's POV**

"Hay, watch where you're – Oh, it's you."

"Chad, you need to pay attention to other things than yourself for once," Sonny said – or, rather, yelled – as she got herself up and stormed off to wherever she was going.

I watched her go, thinking of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her amazing brown hair.

_Dang it! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I could get any girl I want except the one I love. And our shows are enemies. I wish I could at least know if she loves me._

**Sonny's POV**

_Dang it, he makes me so mad! _I thought._ But, why do I have to love him so much? I hate it when his charm works on me even if he's not trying. I love him but I would never tell him. And though Tawni says that he likes me, I could only be sure if he told me._

**Later that day…**

**Chad's POV**

_It's been yet another long day at the Falls,_ I thought._ I've been trying to work up the courage to tell Sonny but, it's hard. Really hard. I feel like I have only enough courage to text her so I guess that will have to do._

**Sonny's POV **

I'd just finished rehearsing and was heading back to my dressing room when my cell started its mooing. I flipped it over to discover a new text from Chad. Probably insulting me. It said, "Meet me in the prop house at 12:00 a.m. Bring no one." That was the weirdest text I have ever gotten.

_I wonder why he wants to see me alone so late at night, _I thought._ It's 9:00 now so I guess I'll just hang around until 12._

**3 hours later…**

**Chad's POV**

_It's 12. I wonder what she'll think when I tell her. Will she slap me? God I wish I knew! _

Just then I started to hear footsteps. _Well I guess it's time._

"I got your text. What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sonny, sit down. I have something to tell you," I said. She took a seat.

"Sonny I… I…"

"Spit it out!" she said.

"Sonny I... I love you!" I said with my eyes closed.

"W... What?" she sputtered.

"Sonny Munroe, I love you and if you want to slap me it's fine!" I said fast with my eyes still closed.

Then I felt soft lips touch my lips and I was so surprised I fell over. She laughed and let herself fall onto my chest. We kissed once more, then she laid her head on my shoulder and we fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Revealed with a Plan

**Chapter Two: Love Revealed With a Plan**

**Sonny's POV**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tawni's voice sang out.

At first I wondered why she was in my home. I opened my eyes and saw that not only was I not at home, but I was in the prop room. Not just that – I was lying on a sleeping Chad. At first I wondered why I was laying on him but then the previous night came back to me.

"Ha, I knew you two were in love!" Tawni sang excitedly. "So tell me the story from the beginning!"

So I had no choice but to tell her of the story from running into him to kissing him.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tawni. "That's amazing!"

**Tawni's POV**

_Well that's interesting. Now I will have to get Chad's side of the story,_ I thought with a mischievous grin. So when Chad went back to the Falls, cheeks red as a tomato, I followed.

"Okay, I heard Sonny's side of the story. Now cough up yours." I demanded, then added sweetly, "Please?"

"If I tell you then will you not tell my cast members?" asked Chad.

"Fine, just tell the truth from the beginning," I said, pleased with myself.

I happily listened to his story, starting from when he first fell in love with her to sleeping with her on top of him.

"Wow," I said. "Just wow."

**Chad's POV**

I was done with another day of rehearsal for the Falls and was going to get a chocolate-covered strawberry when Portlyn came over and said, "I heard about your little love story with Sonny."

"Who told…" but I was cut off by Portlyn.

"And you left me fuming so I'm going to make you kiss me where no one but Sonny can see and if you don't Sonny will get hurt… physically."

"Portlyn, why are you doing this?" I cried.

"Payback and punishment," Portlyn answered. "And, oh yeah – I want you to text Sonny and tell her to meet you in the basement alone at 8:00."

"I have no choice do I?" I asked miserably.

"Not unless you want Sonny to be not so sunny," she replied. "And one more thing: you have to kiss me as if I were Sonny." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving me miserable.


	3. Chapter 3: The Worst Kiss

**Chapter Three: The Worst Kiss**

**Chad's POV**

We went down to the basement, Portlyn happy and perky, me sad and miserable. I knew I was about to break Sonny's heart emotionally, but that was better than having it broken physically. I would have to fire Portlyn and put her on the "Do Not Admit" wall.

_But that wouldn't be enough to fix it, and I can't even explain why or who knows what Portlyn will do to her!_ I thought, with images of my Sonny, my precious Sonny, screaming while burning in flames, being stabbed in the back, or being hanged flashing through my mind. It was horrible! Then, I caught a glimpse of a hurt-looking Sonny as I was pulled into a very unwanted and forcefully passionate kiss. I heard crying, screaming, hurtful words, and finally the tapping of high heels as Sonny ran away.

**Sonny's POV**

_Why? Why would he do this to me?_ I thought he was over Portlyn and he loved me. I heard him calling me back and Portlyn's wicked laughter. I turned around, still running, and saw him chasing me and calling my name.

He finally caught up to me and said, "Sonny it's not what it looks like!"

"Really Chad, really? Because I think it's exactly what it looks like!" I yelled, hurt and annoyed.

**The next morning…**

_I still can't believe what happened last night. And to think he loved me. I never want to see him again. He crushed my heart, so I'll crush his – with the help of the mischievous Tawni and devious Zora._

**Right after lunch…**

I went to Tawni's and my dressing room to find Tawni putting on makeup. Perfect.

"Can you help me with something… or should I say someone?" I asked.

"What has Chad done this time?" she asked, still putting on her mascara.

"How did you know?" I asked with a funny look on my face.

"Sonny, if you haven't noticed, it's always Chad," she said, finally putting down her makeup and looking at me. Then she added, "So what happened?"

I poured it all out, finishing with, "He crushed my heart and so I'll crush his."

"So what are we going to do to get back at him?" Tawni asked.

"I'll figure out something," I replied with a mischievous grin.

**Chad's POV**

_She will hate me, I know it._ So many thoughts were running through my head as I ran to Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room. I slowed down when I neared her door, took a deep breath, and walked in. Luckily, only Sonny was there.

"Sonny?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

**Sonny's POV**

I look up from my laptop to see the biggest backstabbing jerk in history.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly as he came in and plopped on the couch beside me.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry! Portlyn made me and if she said I didn't she'd hurt you," he said as I looked into his eyes. "I could never let you get hurt and the thought that I caused it would ki-"

I cut him off by mumbling, "I understand," and then pulling him into a passionate kiss. After we finally pulled back from lack of oxygen, I murmured, "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." And I heard him mutter back, "I love you too, Sonny Munroe." We kissed once more, and then, just like the night we first kissed, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Reviews are love. I'm just starting out, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism.

If people like this story, I might add a few more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge Times Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Hey guys! I hope you like my story. I know it sucks but this is my first fanfic. I know my chapters have been short so I tried to write a long one. Oh, and I wanted to thank Mo813 and Demi-Fan-Channy for being such great readers. Enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find myself sleeping on Chad. Again.

_Our plan worked perfectly. I can't wait to crush that three-named backstabbing jerk. …Wow that's low for me! Now time to crush him!_

"Chad!" I yelled, waking him with a start. "What are you doing in _my_dressing room sleeping on _my_ couch?!?"

"I thought we were back together again," he said, dumbfounded.

"Why would I get back together with _you_?!?" I yelled in his face. "Now get out of here before I call the press and tell them that you broke into my room!"

"Sonny, I-"

"Out!" I yelled.

I watched him leave, confusion and hurt showing plainly on his face. I smiled to myself, thinking, _Perfect_.

**Chad's POV**

_I thought we were back together. Didn't she kiss me last night?_ So many thoughts were running through my head as I walked down the hallway towards _Mackenzie Falls_. At the set I ran into Portlyn.

"Hey, Chaddy," she greeted me flirtatiously.

"Number one, don't call me 'Chaddy,'" I retorted, complete with air quotes. "Number two, I won't ever be your boyfriend, so don't waste your pathetic breath."

"I will wait for you to realize you love me, Chaddykins!" she giggled as she waved goodbye.

"Don't call me that either!" I yelled after her.

_Sonny must still be mad at me over Portlyn. How can I show her it was Portlyn's fault?_

Then I realized something._ Sonny said Zora was good at revenge and spying. I bet I could get her to help me prove the truth to Sonny once and for all! Chad, you are a genius._ I left the set and went to find Zora.

When I found her, I put on my best puppy-dog eyes and pleaded, "Zora, will you please please _please_ help me?"

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper asking for my help!" Zora said, amused. "As amazing as it is, how will it help me?"

"Well, the alternative is Sonny being really sad for a long time, which might affect her acting. And bad acting on Sonny's part would certainly lower your ratings."

"Good enough for me. But does it evolve revenge?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Of course," I replied.

"On whom?"

"Portlyn."

"Okay, this sounds fun. I'm in. Do you have a plan?"

"Well… not exactly." I explained the whole situation to her, ending with, "But I graciously left the revenge plot up to you. I thought you might enjoy the chance to exercise your creativity."

"And I know the perfect thing! I bet Portlyn wrote all about this whole thing in her stupid diary."

"Wait," I interjected, "Portlyn keeps a diary? How do you know that?"

Zora gave me a look. "Spying. Duh. I don't know where she hides it, but spending a little time spying from the vents would solve that problem. Once I find out where she keeps it, I can steal it when she's not looking and let Sonny read the truth in Portlyn's own words!"

"Zora, you are a genius, and also kind of scary."

She clapped her hands in delight, a devious grin on her face. "This is going to be so much fun – especially the part about reading her diary!"

I smiled, relieved that I had been able to convince Zora, and turned to go.

"Oh Chad!" she called after me.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a hundred dollars."

________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long! My beta was unable to critique it for a long time. I'll try to make my next chapter longer but when I find a good place to stop, I stop. I now give you permission to press the little button.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble with Portlyn

Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating soon but I've been really busy! Thanks Demi-Fan-Channy I wouldn't be able to get through this story without your help and support! And sorry this chapter's kinda a filler and extremely short. I wanted to go ahead and get you guys something to read. Now I'll stop my rambling and let you read my story…

Disclaimer: I own Sonny with a Chance…In my dreams.

________________________________________________________________________

Zora's POV

I watched Chad walk out the door and started my _lovely_ mission. I climbed through the vents toward Portlyn's room. _Dang it! They're gonna have to make these things bigger because next season, when I come back, I'm gonna head straight to these things! Oh look, here I am!_ I carefully plopped down on her bed and looked around the room to make sure no one was there. Then I snuck towards her shelf where her diary was. Just as I reached towards her shelf the door banged open! I tried to run on her bed and jump up into the vents but she caught me. _Dang! She's stronger than I thought!_

"What are you doing in here?" she practically yelled.

"Um… Chad told me to sneak in here because he left his notebook in here?" _Than came out more a question than a statement._

"Nobody has ever been in my room before other than me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Um, I'll just be going now," I said hurriedly as I tried to get up.

"No you won't!" she said, holding me tighter. "No one will be going anywhere until you tell me the real reason you're in here!"

_Ooh, she's getting kind of scary!_

Then she forcefully pushed me against the wall and pinned me to it. "Tell me the real reason or somebody's gonna get hurt and it _won't_ be me!" she said, once again, through gritted teeth.

I sighed "Me and Chad made a plan for me to steal your diary-" she cut me off right there.

"How'd you know I have a dairy?" she yelled, surprised.

"Spying," I replied.

"Why would Chad want to steal my diary?" she said suspiciously.

"We were going to show it to Sonny," I finished.

"Not anymore!" she said with a mischievous grin.

________________________________________________________________________

Um I might not be able to update again for at least ten days. I said maybe! And sorry it's so short but in the next chapter something pretty exciting is gonna happen! And remember the best gift you can give a writer is a review.


	7. Chapter 7: Portlyn's Plan

I'm SO sorry I haven't reviewed in FOREVER! Please don't kill me! The truth is I was just going to drop this story but thanks to muffalo829 and LOLChanny819, I decided to update again.

Disclaimer: Me no own SWAC….for now.

Zora's POV

"What do you mean "not anymore"?" I asked, scared of Portlyn, but somehow surprised at how devious she is.

"Don't worry, I already thought of a plan. And, yes you will get to spy and lie to people," she replied, grinning smugly.

"Which people?" I asked praying it wouldn't be any of my cast mates, but, of course, it was.

She thought for a moment, then, ticking them off her fingers, replied "Chad, Sonny, and Blondie, or whatever her name is."

_Oh great._ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Portlyn telling me a devious, yet sneaky plan.

**Later that day…**

After a long rehearsal filled with babies, a lawyer, a pair of nail clippers, and some duct tape, I went to the cafeteria, not for that "mush" they called food, but to talk to a certain three-named-jerkthrob. I found him sitting at his usual table, along with his cast, including Portlyn, who was busy clinging to his arm, while he tried his best to get away.

"Psst, Chad ," I whispered, trying to get his attention but not his casts. After a few tries he finally noticed me, so I made motions with my hands to try to tell him to come into the hall so I could talk to him privately. As he was getting up I saw Portlyn turn around and wink at me then turn back and continue eating some lobster that made my mouth water, pretending nothing happened at all.

_She sickens me._ I thought when finally Chad came over.

" I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Zora for getting me away from that horrible she-demon." He said as a look of relief washed over his face.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper, the CDC, apologizing to a lowly "Random". I never thought _you'd_ live to be able to say that with a straight face," I said, getting off topic for a moment, but quickly remembered my purpose for calling him over.

"Well, anyways, the reason I called you over here is I need to talk to you about something important. It's about Sonny." I explained, starting on the first step of the sickening plan Portlyn thought up.

His face turned pale. "Is something wrong with her?" he asked, his voice barely over a whisper. _Wow, Chad must really like- or maybe even love- her. I've never seen him care about someone other than himself so much._

"No, nothing's wrong with her," I noticed his a wash of relief wash over his face," but you see I found her diary and-"

"Wait, Sonny has a diary?"

"Yes, now would you please allow me to continue?"

"Yes, go on."

"And I read that she really likes you and wants to meet you in the prop house one night after the show when everyone (except her) has gone home, and, as you may know Mr. Sneak-In-During-Our-Show-And-Sit-In-the-back," This earned a deep red blush from him,", our show always airs on Wednesday, so maybe one night you could take time out of your" busy schedule" and come talk to Sonny around 9:00. And don't worry; I'll make sure she's there too." After a few moments of an awkward silence I asked," So will you do it?"

He sighed.

"Yes."


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chappie but, if you guys want me to continue I need at least 10 reviews telling me. Thanks for reading!**

**-Starcatrose **


	9. Author's Note Again

Ok I know that you guys HATE me for not updating but…I've kinda moved onto another series and has been utterly addicted to it. So I'm thinking about dropping this story but I'll try to continue IF I get 10 reviews. If not then I will drop it.

Sincerely,

Starcatrose


End file.
